Winds of Truth & Sands of Change
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: 100 drabbles about Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. All they needed was to see the truth, to move beyond the lies and tales they’d been told so they could become the family they should’ve been. The family they had always wanted. Loneliness gets hard…
1. On Fear

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_On Fear…_

**_001. Karura's Words_**

She barely remembered her mother. She remembered the faint smell of lavender. She remembered a beautiful red kimono that hung in one of the closets. She remembered her smile. But mostly, Temari remembered Karura's eyes the day she died, and the words she whispered in her ear.

The emotions in Karura's eyes were overwhelming.

Pain.

Betrayal.

Fear.

Those emotions had scared Temari so much. But what had scared her most, were the words her mother said. "Never fall for one obsessed with power." She had whispered. "Never fall in love with an ambitious man, Temari."

Temari doubted she would ever forget those words

**_002. Crying_**

Kankuro couldn't even begin to understand his sister.

He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Maybe she was like that because she was a girl.

Temari didn't believe what adults said to her in the beginning and he wasn't sure she believed after. Temari was always crossing the line, testing the limits.

It was almost as if she had something to prove.

"We aren't supposed to go near him." Kankuro muttered.

Temari looked at the boy and then back at Kankuro. "He's _crying_." She then continued getting steadily closer.

"He's a monster, Temari." Kankuro whispered looking at the little boy in fear.

"So they say."

**_003. Shukaku_**

Kankuro woke up with a jolt. He was covered in sweat and tangled in the sheets. He was remembering Gaara. He would never forget as long as he lived, the way the boy's eyes changed and blue veins crawled on his skin. He couldn't forget that that monster would've killed him. He wasn't ready to die.

**_004. Unable to Hate_**

When Temari thought about it, they'd been screwed over when they were kids. So many things could've been better, if they'd only been allowed to grow up without fear. They had instilled the same fear in her heart as they had in Kankuro's heart. Fear that would someday blossom into hatred.

But she could _never_ hate him.

She was afraid of him, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

He was, after all, her younger brother.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Any good? 


	2. Loneliness

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Loneliness_

_**005. No One Cares**_

Gaara's bear lay on the floor. Torn apart. Completely destroyed. He'd destroyed it. Its black button eye stared up at him. His sand closed around the small toy eye and crushed it. It was just dust now.

Now, nobody cared. Not even his toy. He was destined to be alone after all.

_**006. Lost Family**_

She was young when she realized the truth. She was still a child when she discovered the lies.

Adults were supposed to know everything. Adults were supposed to be smart. Adults pretended to know all.

They knew absolutely nothing.

They knew less than children. And because she'd believed their intentions somewhat in the beginning, because she'd convinced herself they knew more than she, it was too late.

The family that could've been could no longer be.

She had no right to call herself a sister to either of her brothers. She'd let them down. She let them drift away. She let them grow up alone.

_She'd_ grown up alone.

_**007. Watching the Rift**_

He didn't have anyone to talk to. He never did.

So, what Gaara did was watch. He didn't watch just anyone, he watched those they called his family. He watched Kankuro work on his puppets. He watched Temari train with a fan. The more he watched, the more he came to realize the truth. They were all alone. The only companions his siblings had were the tools they were tuning to use for killing.

Somehow the two had grown apart

_**008. **__**What**__** Family?**_

Gaara had never had a family. The closest he had was Yashamaru and that man had hated him. Had tried to kill him.

Temari never took care of him, or argued with him, or talked to him like she did with Kankuro. His father, the Kazekage, wanted him dead. His mother was dead. Gaara had raised himself. It was just himself and the Shukaku. The Shukaku whispering things inside his head at all times of the day.

And even the Shukaku wanted to hurt him.


	3. A Monster

Wind of Truth & Sands of Change

_A Monster…_

* * *

_**009. Don't Go Near Him**_

"Why aren't we supposed to go near him?" Kankuro asked.

"Gaara isn't normal. He can't control what he does." Yashamaru explained, "He has a monster inside."

Kankuro shivered. His little brother was a monster?

Beside him, Temari's eyes narrowed slightly. "So? He's still our brother. Why shouldn't we go near him?"

Yashamaru stood up, "He could hurt you. I don't want you kids hurt."

Temari crossed her arms. Kankuro could tell she didn't believe Yashamaru. Kankuro, himself wasn't sure. After all, like Temari said, Gaara _was_ their little brother. Shouldn't that be important?

_**010. Just A Little Boy**_

Temari wasn't supposed to go anywhere near him.

The warnings still rung in her head.

_He's dangerous._

_He's a monster._

_He won't hesitate to kill you._

_Don't go near him, Temari._

She wasn't sure what to believe. She tested her limits as much as she could. She was always watching him from afar.

He was just a little boy. A scared, lonely, little boy.

_He's a monster_, they always said.

He's my brother; she wanted to say when they told her those things. But she never said a word on behalf of her brother. After all, if the adults thought he was dangerous he had to be. You only got to be an adult by knowing. Temari was young; she still believed they knew everything.

But Temari always wondered…He was just a little boy.

_**011. Maybe, They're Wrong…**_

The first time he really questioned the rumors about Gaara was when he was his younger brother outside playing on a swing. Gaara was sitting on the small swing his hands wrapped around the string. His eyes were cast down and he was pushing himself. He looked so sad and lonely. He looked like a harmless little kid.

How could that little child be a monster?

Kankuro swallowed the fear that had been forced onto him and went to approach his brother, but before he could get far Yashamaru's hand clamped around Kankurou's wrist. Yashamaru smiled.

"Come, Kankuro, let's make cookies."

Kankuro looked back at Gaara.

"Don't worry about him," Yashamaru chastised, "And remember what you've been told, Kankuro."

He nodded, but couldn't help but believe Yashamaru was wrong. Wrong about Gaara. Probably wrong about many things.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Gaara. 

I know I seem to write pure sad ones. I'll come up with a happy one eventually…


	4. Yashamaru

Wind of Truth & Sands of Change

_Yashamaru_

_**012. She Didn't Like Him**_

Temari didn't like Yashamaru.

It wasn't anything she could set her finger on, not yet anyway, but she knew for certain that she didn't like him. Kankuro would tell her she was just being stupid. But that didn't change anything. Temari simply didn't like Yashamaru.

_**013. Cookies**_

Gaara used to love cookies. Chocolate chip especially. He used to love watching Yashamaru stir the ingredients, slowly pouring in the chocolate. Sometimes, Yashamaru would add pecans. He loved the cookies with pecans best. He used to love the smell it gave the air. And love the way the cookies melted in his mouth.

Now, he wouldn't even touch a cookie. The stupid things only reminded him of Yashamaru.

_**014. Pretty Pictures**_

Young Gaara handed Yashamaru a picture he'd drawn in purple crayon. Yashamaru smiled and took the paper. "It's lovely."

Gaara walked back to the table smiling and started drawing another. Yashamaru looked at the picture. His eyes narrowed and he crumbled the paper in his hand. He tossed it in the trash.

Gaara hummed happily at the table, oblivious to what had just transpired. It never occurred to him to think about where all the pictures he drew went.

_**015. Pretender**_

Yashamaru smiled warmly at Gaara. Something the little child had said. Gaara dawdled off and sat on the floor playing with his teddy.

As soon as Gaara was no longer looking at Yashamaru, their uncle's eyes seemed to narrow in Gaara's direction. It was then that Temari realized why she didn't like Yashamaru.

He was a pretender.

A liar.

Worse than her father, even.

Yashamaru's eyes were filled with hate. Yashamaru hated Gaara just as much as the villagers.

He just pretended to be the good guy

**

* * *

** Nothing to say, really. 


	5. Where's the Love?

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Where's the Love?_

_**016. Who Do We Live With Now?**_

Kankuro looked at Temari. He didn't understand what was going on. He was a little kid, so no one bothered to tell him anything.

No one ever did.

"Temari," Kankuro began, he looked at all the adults milling around, but rested on one person in particular. "Are we gonna have to live with the Kazekage now?" He watched the man. None of the kids called him father. They had at one point, but now he was just the Kazekage.

Kazekage-sama.

Temari looked at her little brother. She looked just as confused and hesitant as he felt. "I don't know." She whispered. "I really don't know."

_**017. Almost Love**_

The blood mingled with the sand as yet another assassinator died. He was still too young to have killed as many as he had. The killing was starting to grow on him. The smell wasn't very appealing, but when he killed…the Shukaku's voice stopped being quite as loud and the world seemed to slow down in peace. Shukaku grumbled in content satisfaction and Gaara almost felt loved.

_**018. Different**_

Gaara didn't understand. "Yashamaru, aren't fathers supposed to care for you?"

Yashamaru halted his task of chopping carrots. "Our family," he said softly, "Our family is different, Gaara."

He nodded, but Gaara really didn't understand. He felt there was something wrong with it all. He didn't think that his father should hire people to kill him, even if they were a different kind of family

_**019. Eyes**_

He was only a little kid.

But he could tell there was something different.

They toys stopped coming, that was his first indication that something had changed.

What really proved that something was different was the look in the man's eyes. Not that his eyes had ever been warm or friendly, but they became cold. He hardly ever saw him, but when he did, Gaara knew.

Gaara only saw a very ugly emotion in his father's eyes.

Hate.

* * *

**A/N:** Next set are happy ones! I promise. 


	6. Something to Smile About

Wind of Truth & Sands of Change

_Something to Smile About_

_**020. First Toy**_

Kankuro looked longingly at a small puppet on the shopkeeper's table. He really, _really_ wanted it. Kankuro stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked at Yashamaru. He tugged lightly on his uncle's clothes. "Yashamaru,"

"Not now, Kankuro." Yashamaru said, "I need to buy our groceries."

"But Yashamaru—"

"Not now, I'm sure it can wait." Yashamaru smiled warmly at him.

Kankuro sighed and felt his eyes well up with tears. He _really_ wanted that puppet.

Beside him Temari gave him a look and brought a finger to her lips. "_Shh_..." She whispered, "Don't tell no one…"

Kankuro blinked, unsure of what his sister meant. The blonde girl snuck up to the table and wrapped her tiny fingers around the small puppet. Swiftly and deftly she slipped the puppet up her sleeve and walked off inconspicuously.

Temari grinned and handed her brother the small puppet.

Kankuro smiled brightly, "Thanks."

Temari shrugged. Kankuro looked happily at the puppet and thought to himself:

He was really glad he had a sister.

_**021. Dark Rings**_

Gaara traced the rings around his eyes. They were so dark. A voice whispered in his head that if he went to sleep they would disappear. Gaara ignored the voice. He couldn't remember who'd told him, but someone had said never to listen to the voice. Besides, he didn't really mind the rings. They were interesting to look at.

_**022. The Bear**_

It was really the only time they'd ever really talked to him when he was still a little boy. Yashamaru was out so he didn't stop them.

"Gaara," Temari said softly, timidly. The poor girl really was afraid. "D-Don't…" Temari looked behind her, "Kankuro, _help_ me." She pleaded.

The other boy was standing at the doorway, absolutely terrified. "I c-ca-can't, T-Te-Tem…"

Gaara's eyes drooped. Temari shook him slightly looking carefully at the sand dancing around her youngest brother. "Don't sleep…_Please_."

"…But, it wants me to sleep…" Gaara murmured softly.

_It_? What was _it_? Temari couldn't understand.

"The Shukaku…" whispered Kankuro softly.

"Gaara," said Temari, "listen." The small boy looked at her. "_Listen_ to me. Don't ever, ever pay attention to what…_it_ tells you. Ignore it. Always."

"But…" Gaara's eyes drooped.

Kankuro looked at the small bear he was holding. It was his toy. Karura had given it to Kankuro when he was still a little baby. He was hugging it close to his chest in fear. Kankuro looked at the red-headed boy and then back at the bear. "G-Ga-Gaara," Kankuro managed to squeak out, "Look. If you st-stay aw-awake, I'll…I'll give you my bear…"

Gaara looked up shyly and outstretched his hands timidly. "…Okay…"

Kankuro edged close to the boy and gave it to him. Gaara hugged the bear with a wide smile on his face. Temari smiled.

"He's not so…scary." Kankuro said softly as he watched the boy.

"He's…cute." Temari added the smile still on her face.

_**023. Little Brothers**_

Temari had always loved her brothers. She never told either of them that she did. She was top afraid of what they'd do or even say. Gaara might kill her for saying such things and Kankuro might never speak to her again. But she still loved her little brothers

* * *

**A/N:** I personally like 20 the best. Sorry this chap. took a while. 


	7. Ugly Emotions

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Ugly Emotions_

* * *

_**024. **__**Kids!**_

Kankuro stretched forward and stirred the bowl carefully. He dipped his finger in the mixture and licked it. Chocolate. He really loved chocolate. Yashamaru gently took the bowl from him and told him he was going to put the mixture in the oven to bake.

Kankuro asked if he could lick the spoon.

Yashamaru shook his head and said that eating batter wasn't healthy. A little while later Kankuro saw Gaara sitting on the floor licking the chocolate-covered spoon.

He _hated_ kids.

_**025. Hate**_

_Hate is such an ugly word, Temari._

_Don't you say you hate anyone, it's not nice._

_You should be kinder._

_Be more like your mother, __**she**__ never hated anyone._

Temari scowled. What did they know? Who were they to tell her such things when each and every one of the members of the village looked upon the small red-headed boy with fear, with trepidation.

With _hate_.

They were just hypocrites.

They all looked upon Gaara with unadulterated hate

_**026. The Shinobi Way**_

Kankuro's fists clenched.

He was a _shinobi_.

Shinobi's weren't supposed to show emotion. They weren't supposed to _care_. All the things he loved were only a hindrance. He picked up a small puppet on his dresser.

It was a toy. His very first puppet.

Temari had given it to him a few years back when he was much younger. He was older, _six_ now, and he was going to become a shinobi.

Kankuro broke the puppet in half.

Family was only a hindrance. Love for family was not the shinobi way. He had to be cold, like the Kazekage.

He was a shinobi.

He would not love Temari anymore.

She was not his sister, from this point on.

And if she tried to be his sister, tried to be 'loving', he would draw the line and never speak to her again. He couldn't love. He _shouldn't_ love.

_He_ was a shinobi

**

* * *

** That last one makes me feel all sad…  


	8. Change to Be

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

* * *

_**027. On Listening**_

He never listened when the instructors talked.

Like it mattered. They never said anything useful.

He never listened to anyone anymore.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He listened to Shukaku. Shukaku lived in his head and talked.

And _talked_.

He hadn't been able to tune him out all the time. And now instead of ignoring him, Gaara always listened.

_**028. The Fan**_

Temari should've felt guilty. She knew she should, but she didn't care. Kankuro had his puppets. Gaara had his sand. All she wanted was a stupid fan.

So what if it was bigger than her? She would grow into it, she reasoned.

She should've felt guilty as her hands closed around the Kazekage's wallet. She should've felt guilty as she pulled out the money. She should've felt guilty as she handed the shopkeeper the money for the fan.

As she held the fan in her hands, black iron and a design of three purple stars on the inside, she _knew_ she should feel guilty.

But she didn't.

She was more than just a stupid girl. She would teach herself and make a pretty, gentle, sophisticated item into the ultimate killing machine.

No, she didn't feel guilty at all.

_**029. Iron Stick**_

Kankuro watched his sister sit down at the table and eat her breakfast. Across her lap sat a rather large, black, iron stick.

"What's that?"

Temari looked at the stick. She picked it up and opened it. "A fan."

"Oh." Kankuro thought about asking her where she got it, but figured it would be best if he didn't know. He assumed it had something to do with the money the Kazekage had 'misplaced'.

"I'm going to train with it." Temari added. "It's my weapon."

Kankuro chewed on his food slowly. He found something moronic about using a fan as a weapon, she could choose something _far_ better, but he said nothing. If anyone could make it possible it was Temari. He cleared his plate. "You need to learn how to cook better."

Temari scowled and swatted him with her fan.

They never did speak about the strange things the other did.

_**030. Stupid Girl**_

"You're just a stupid girl," they taunted. Temari's throat closed and her mouth was glued shut. "You only get to be trained to be a shinobi because you're the child of Kazekage-sama." They sneered, "That's what my father says. You're just a stupid girl."

Temari wanted to cry. She held great pride in the fact that she didn't. Instead, her hands took hold of the heavy black item she'd been lugging around all day. She swung it as hard as she could at the two boys.

One of the boys looked up, his nose bleeding. "You _bwoke_ my nose!"

Temari's hands trembled. Her arms weak and felt rubbery. It felt heavier when she swung it with all her force she realized. She hadn't even unfurled the fan…It was huge. And she knew she looked ridiculous holding a fan that was bigger than she was, but she didn't care. "I'll be tougher and stronger than you two ever will." Temari muttered filled with anger and resolve. "I'm _not_ just a stupid girl."

_**031. New Life**_

He was beginning a new life. One as an excellent shinobi. A shinobi that would gain great praise. He needed a new look. He didn't know exactly what he was thinking when he bought the purple paint. He didn't know what he was thinking as he smeared it on his face, but when it was done he liked the result. He liked the new Kankuro.

_**032. Purple Paint**_

Temari wasn't sure what to say when she saw her brother Kankuro all decked out in paint. It was interesting.

Kankuro looked at her, his eyes daring her to insult him. She didn't. He looked ridiculous, but she didn't say anything. She just picked up her fan and told him she'd be training outside.

This was their relationship. Formed over years of trying to become a tough shinobi worthy of their fathers' praise. They didn't converse like normal friends or bicker like normal siblings.

But they always accepted the others' strange antics.

* * *

A/N: I rather like number 29 :) 

And thanks to **crazytreeotaku** for helping me realize I'd screwed up the numbering. All fixed now:)


	9. The Team First Impressions

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_The Team: First Impressions_

* * *

_**033. Just My Luck**_

Baki had to be the unluckiest Jounin in all of Suna. He eyed the names of his future students written on the paper.

Temari.

Kankuro.

Gaara.

A violent, dangerous, short-tempered woman. A cruel, dangerous, loud-mouthed bully. And a murderous, dangerous, psychotic boy.

He was to train the three _most_ dangerous people inhabiting the village.

Oh, yes, Baki was the unluckiest Jounin in the entire village.

_**034. Not THIS Team.**_

When Kankuro discovered who his team was to be, he scowled and voiced his disagreement.

No one listened.

Now here he was, standing before his teammates and his sensei. Temari, Gaara, and some funny-looking Jounin named Baki. He didn't care for Baki and he could handle Temari, but why did _Gaara_ have to be on his team? He supposed it was because Gaara was related to him and Temari; and the fools – the council and the Kazekage, both figured he'd be less likely to kill his own siblings. As if _that_ made a difference to the red-head: the boy would kill whomever he pleased. Kankuro grunted. He did not want that boy on his team.

He wasn't afraid of him, Kankuro reasoned.

He just hated bratty, little kids.

_**035. Just Another Mistake**_

Temari didn't know what to expect from her sensei and teammates.

Baki was supposed to be a really good shinobi, but Temari had learned not to put too much faith on what people said. He certainly didn't look impressive.

As for Kankuro, she'd stopped being a real sister to him long ago. He was a good shinobi; that much she knew. Nothing about _who_ he was.

And Gaara…she didn't know _anything_ about him. Just that he was powerful.

As she looked at her team, Temari thought for the millionth time that the Kazekage didn't deserve to be Kazekage. This team didn't seem to be a good match up at all. Everyone there looked like they wished they could be anywhere else.

_**036. Four-Man Army**_

Gaara looked at the three people before him impassively.

Those supposed to be his 'team'.

The Shukaku laughed. Gaara could understand why. This wasn't a team. Not even close.

Baki specialized in assassination missions. Temari was tough, angry, and had the force to take down a small village on her own. Kankuro wielded his puppet expertly and loaded it with enough poison to murder hundreds before anyone even realized what he was doing.

This wasn't a _team_.

The Kazekage was trying to create a four-man army.

**

* * *

** What do you think? 


	10. Gaaras Defeat in Konoha & Change of Hear

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Gaara's Defeat in Konoha and Change of Heart_

_**

* * *

**_

**_037. Crystal World_**

Gaara had been defeated.

He had lost a battle.

Kankuro always thought many things about the red-headed boy. He was psychotic, murderous, dangerous, violent, emotionless, powerful, uncaring, independent, and an unreasonable brat. But to Kankuro the boy had always been unstoppable. He was a strong metal shield that could never be penetrated. Marred on special circumstances but never defeated. Gaara was incapable of a loss.

Yet here he was. Carrying an immobile red-head. A motionless, weak, defeated, redheaded boy.

Something in Kankuro's world cracked when he realized Gaara had lost and the boy had willingly accepted his defeat.

Suddenly, the world he'd created made much less sense than it did yesterday.

_**038. Forgiveness**_

Temari nearly tripped and plummeted to the ground as she heard those words. She was shocked – _beyond_ shocked. After all she'd gone through trying to reach Gaara, here it was.

He meant it.

He was sorry.

The thing was, he didn't _need_ to apologize. Temari had forgiven him ages past.

She only hoped he'd forgive her.

_**039. Changed**_

Kankuro was well aware that something in Gaara had changed since the Chuunin exam. Something had gone on during the battle Gaara had with that Naruto brat.

_Something_ had changed.

But his subconscious still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He still thought Gaara was a psychotic brat.

He would try, though. He had to. Gaara deserved a chance.

_**040. Thanks to That Brat**_

Temari analyzed the cut on her arm. She swore and began to wrap it. She'd already effectively cleaned the cut. It didn't hurt, but she still loathed getting cut. Seeing her own blood was sort of…irritating to her. She paused when she felt someone looking at her.

Gaara.

He stood before her, unblinking eyes analyzing the deep gash on her arm.

Temari smiled slightly at him and returned to wrapping her arm.

"Are…" Gaara paused, "you okay?"

Temari blinked. "_What_?"

"It doesn't hurt too…much…does it?"

Temari felt her eyes well up.

He honestly _cared_ about her well-being.

Gaara had changed ever since the red-head had battled the blonde loud-mouth in Konoha.

He'd changed for the better.

"No." She managed to say, working to keep her happy tears from falling, "It's fine. I'm okay."

He looked satisfied. "Good."

Temari felt elated and shocked. She grinned; she was going to send that stupid brat in the orange jumpsuit a card thanking him.

"I would hate it…if you were hurt badly…"

The bandages slipped from her hand.

Screw the damn card; she was going to send that brat a freaking parade.

**

* * *

A/N:** Nothing to say about this collection really… 


	11. THIS is Love

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_**This**__ is Love_

_**

* * *

**_

**_041. Brotherly Love_**

"Admit it, Kankuro." Temari pressed, a teasing smile on her lips. "You _love_ him. For all your complaints on him being a psychotic, murderous, brat, you _love_ him."

Kankuro crossed his arm and grumbled. All he had done was show concern for Gaara when the medics treated Gaara's wounds and now he was bombarded with impossible accusations. Women were annoying. So what if he was worried about his brother? The Uchiha had broken through Gaara's sand armor after all. The Uzumaki brat had defeated him. He was allowed to be worried. Gaara was supposed to be inhuman. When something freaky like that happened he could show worry. Damn women.

"Admit it!" Temari pressed once more. "_Aww_…come now, Kanky, admit you love your psychotic little brother."

"Don't call me Kanky." He grumbled.

Temari just smiled and sung softly under her breath. "You love Gaara. You love Gaara. You love Gaara…"

_**042. What's Love?**_

Gaara was sitting on the roof watching the stars.

He was still confused. He didn't understand at all.

What _was_ love?

The stars twinkled above him.

"I always feel like they're taunting me." A soft voice said. Gaara craned his head. It was Temari. "You don't mind, do you? If I join you?"

Gaara said nothing, returning his gaze to the stars. Carefully, Temari sat tentatively next to him.

"What…do you mean, by…taunting you?" He rasped

Temari smiled forlornly, "They're so high above, so beautiful, so solitary, so strong, so bright, and so unreachable. They shine where it is dark. They're everything I want to be."

"…But…they _aren't_ solitary…they never shine alone." Gaara muttered. "They're always…"

"Surrounded." Temari finished for him. "I've always tried to go it alone. Maybe that was my problem."

"…Temari…what's…what's love?" He rasped.

Temari gazed at the stars, her eyes clouded, "It's…"

She was Temari. The same boring, slightly crazy Temari he'd always known. But she was different. Or maybe _he_ was different. Or maybe they both were. She was softer, he thought. Kinder, perhaps a bit more determined and insecure. It was strange to see her change.

"Love is, well its funny. It's the most complicated thing in the world, but the simplest at the same time. It's the strong desire to help someone else…" She paused, "It's willing to sacrifice yourself for another. It doesn't make any sense, but it's a good feeling. It's a care so deep that you're in pain when you see the ones you love in pain. …It's love."

Gaara watched the stars, "Do you…think…I could ever be…loved by someone?"

Temari smiled and looked at him, warmth in her eyes. "You _are_ loved, silly. _I_ love you and _Kankuro_ loves you. He won't ever admit it though. He's weird like that." Temari hesitated slightly, then leaned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, little brother."

_Love_.

It was a strange thing.

_**043. Talky Thing**_

"Kankuro," Gaara stood in the doorway as Kankuro tinkered with his new puppet.

"Yeah, Gaara?"

"What's love?"

Kankuro blinked. "It's…It's a funny emotion that makes you stupid."

Gaara stared blankly at Kankuro. "Is that all?"

"Yeah," he said shrugging, "about."

"Temari's better at explaining." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, she's got that talk-y thing on her side."

Gaara frowned. "Talk-y thing?"

Kankuro grinned. "She never shuts up."

Even Gaara couldn't suppress the small smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe. Talky thing. My cousin says that about me constantly. Only cuz I always win the arguments we have. Totally great in rhetoric that confuses him to no end.

Review plz. Reviews make me happy. You like a happy author right?


	12. Weak Points

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Weak Points_

_**

* * *

**_

**_044. Reassurance_**

"Hey, Kankuro." Temari muttered softly as she took a seat next to him on their couch.

Kankuro looked away from the TV and focused his attention on his sister. Her legs were bent and drawn up to her chest, with her head resting on them. She was biting her lower lip like she always did when she was thinking hard about something that bothered her. "Yeah, Tem?"

"Do you…" She paused and glanced at the floor. She really _was_ upset and troubled by her thoughts if she couldn't look at him. Temari was always the bravest, the strongest, the hardest to truly upset. "Do you think I'm weak?" Her voice warbled.

It took Kankuro a moment to realize what she was talking about – the Chuunin exams. Temari had never felt her skills threatened. While she had technically won the battle against the lazy shadow brat, Temari felt as if she'd lost. She had been bested. None of her attacks really hurt the brat and his tactical intelligence surpassed her own. She felt weak. "Of course not, Temari. You're the toughest, bitchiest, strongest, most annoying twit I know."

Temari smiled. "You are _so_ annoying."

"In the job description, sis."

_**045. Bugs…**_

He jumped and yelped, swatting at his arm. He tumbled ungracefully to the floor, the chair tumbling down with him. A tiny creature skittered off and hid under the couch. Gaara looked at him with blank eyes, "It was just a bug."

Kankuro shivered involuntarily. Insects would never be just bugs anymore. Not since the Aburame brat. "I—" He could still feel the millions of spindly legs crawling all over him. Could still remember the crushed dead bug bits he'd spent hours removing from Karasu. "I don't like bugs…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This one's REALLY short so instead of updating next monday like usual, I'll be updating the next chappie sometime tomorrow


	13. The Kazekage's Death

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_The Kazekage's Death_

_**

* * *

**_

**_046. Never Had a Father_**

"Your father's dead."

The three siblings stared at Baki impassively.

Temari had been cooking something in the kitchen; she paused, spatula mid-air and directed her attention to Baki. Kankuro had been sitting on an inclined chair, also in the kitchen explaining something to his younger brother; he halted mid-sentence and sat up straight to look at their sensei. Gaara had been sitting on the floor, legs-crossed listening adeptly to Kankuro's explanation; he frowned and craned his head in Baki's direction at the statement.

Kankuro as usual, spoke first, "'Father'?"

"The Kazekage."

All three siblings blinked. Temari shrugged and continued cooking. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Baki?"

Kankuro grunted and went on with his explanation. "As I was saying…"

Gaara showed no reaction to the news and returned to listening to Kankuro's explanation as if nothing had happened.

They felt no remorse, or pity, or despair; after all, they'd never really had a father to begin with.

_**047. Good Riddance**_

It felt ridiculous standing in the front of the crowd, a desert lily in his hands, wearing full black. It felt stupid standing there without Karasu strapped to his back. It felt hypocritical to even _think_ of approaching the casket and placing his flower before the picture.

It felt downright annoying to be at this funeral. So what if the man _was_ Kazekage? Why did _he_ have to attend? So _what_ if the man was his biological father? What did that matter?

As Kankuro stared at the casket, he could've laughed. Here he was, _at a funeral_: a place people went to _mourn_ the loss of a loved one.

He'd seriously considered wearing a full-on yellow outfit.

As far as he was concerned, this was a happy day.

He dropped the flower on the sand below and crushed it to powder with his foot. "Good riddance." He said clearly.

_**048. Picture-Perfect Appearance**_

Temari was all about appearances. She had always wanted to appear tough, appear strong, appear capable, appear decisive, and appear feminine. This appearance was more important than any regular day. She wore black. A black kimono, a black obi, and black fingerless gloves. She'd forgone the fishnets. It wouldn't be good idea to wear those at such an occasion. Informal and all that rot. Temari eyed her fan.

It would be disrespectful…

She strapped the fan to her back. She couldn't very well leave that behind.

She looked in the mirror. Temari looked the part of a dutiful, mourning daughter, if not slightly disrespectful because of the fan. She just needed one more thing…

Temari clipped a smiley face button on the front of her kimono. It was a happy day, after all. The Kazekage was dead.

Temari smiled.

She was all about appearances.

_**049. The One Good Thing**_

Gaara marveled at the proceedings before him.

Temari wore a smiley-face button on her chest and was grinning like mad. Kankuro had dropped the lovely desert lily and crushed it to the ground wishing good riddance. They were the Kazekage's flesh and blood and yet, his two siblings seemed the happiest, the least mournful, the least apologetic.

Gaara looked on at the casket, his eyes devoid of emotion.

This man had spoiled him as a toddler, tried to murder him soon after, then tried to use him as a pawn. This man never cared for him. He'd never cared for anyone.

Gaara glanced at his siblings then stared back at the casket rather coldly.

"Goodbye, father…" He whispered.

The man may not have been a good anything. The man may not have been worth a cry. But that man did make _one_ good decision.

He had a family now.

He was more than just a monster.

And his siblings could see that.

For the first time, _he_ could see that.

He did owe the Kazekage.

Just a little.

**

* * *

A/N: **This is my favorite 'set' so far! 

As you can see, I'm not too fond of the previous Kazekage…


	14. To Be Better Than Before

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_To Be Better Than Before_

_**

* * *

**_

**_050. Everything You've Got_**

When Temari set her mind to something – anything, she gave it her all.

Perhaps it was because of the way she'd grown up, because of the place she'd been raised. She would never, _ever_ settle for being acceptable, she would never let herself be good, she had to be great, she had to be _fantastic_.

She had proved to Suna she was a powerful ninja, she had proved to the previous Kazekage she was a valuable asset, she'd proved to her brothers she was strong.

But she was far from finished.

She'd met her defeat in Konoha. She'd been _weak_. She'd been bested by a chauvinistic, young _boy_.

She would train until her hands were broken and bloody. She would train until her body was so exhausted she became incapable of movement. She would train until she could look at the face staring at her in the mirror without flinching in disgust.

Temari refused to be _that_ ninja. Be the weak, stupid, feeble kunoichi. She would be great. She'd prove herself to Konoha.

To the shadow ninja, Nara Shikamaru.

She'd prove her worth to herself.

Temari always gave it her all.

_**051. I Don't Understand Your Logic**_

Kankuro stared, irritated and confused at his sister. "Why do you have to find a way to fight out of range from your fan? I can easily handle those enemies."

"I also want to find a way to attack those in hiding."

"Gaara can handle that. He's got 'the eye' and his sand reaches almost everywhere.

"We're not always going to be together."

"And you'll be smart enough not to engage in battles where you're clearly at the disadvantage without either of us to back you up."

Temari dropped her fan on the floor and leaned on it. "Kankuro," she sighed, "I fight my own battles. I…" She looked off somewhere in the distance. "I have goals and dreams." She looked at him. "I will fight for my own dreams. I don't want to be the weak one who always has to depend on another."

Kankuro was still irritated. It _still_ did not make sense to him.

_**052. Faded Wounds**_

Kankuro had been angry with himself for the longest after the fiasco at Konoha. The three of them had screwed everything up and they'd each lost – terribly. And unlike most occasions he couldn't pin the blame on someone else.

Sure, it _might've_ turned out different if Gaara wasn't so rash and psychotic. It _might've_ turned out different if Temari wasn't so determined to fight at the exams. But it _would_ have been different if he were a better ninja.

He could've _done_ something.

So, he was angry. Sure, he soon found out that it was a good thing it all failed because they'd been played by Orochimaru, but it didn't change how angry he was at his weakness.

He still wasn't the strongest ninja, but he was stronger.

He had trained and tinkered and worked. He was far stronger than the day of the Konoha incident.

He wasn't angry anymore, but he would never forget. He didn't want to feel that type of weakness once more.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So, I know I skipped Gaara in this sect, but he'll pop up next time, I promise.


	15. The Team Lasting Impressions

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_The Team: Lasting Impressions_

_**

* * *

**_

**_053. Incompliant Pieces_**

They had been manipulated to become the Kazekage's small powerful army. The Kazekage had tried to turn them into his emotionless tools. But he failed on so many levels. He didn't control them at all. He hadn't ever controlled them.

Temari would always do what she wanted to in the end. Kankuro, for all his tirades on disobedient brats, tended to ignore all orders from authoritative figures. And Gaara would never listen to him after all the times he'd attempted to have him killed.

His pawns had turned out to be much more valuable than expected, and they would _never_ play for him.

_**054. Regained Family**_

Temari had to admit she'd stopped believing adults knew everything when Gaara was born. She'd started believing adults knew nothing when Yashamaru was killed. She believed the Kazekage was an incapable fool when the Shukaku took control of Gaara for the first time.

She'd started realizing she was wrong when she, Kankuro, Gaara, and Baki were teamed up. Baki knew what he was talking about most of the time. But he did have the tendency to be wrong quite often, although unlike most adults he admitted he had been wrong. And the Kazekage wasn't such a fool; he _had_ made one good decision: together Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, and herself were an excellent team.

And it allowed her the chance to regain the family she'd lost.

_**055. Because We've Grown**_

Kankuro was going to die. He was going to die, plain and simple. The only person nearby who could help him was Gaara and the little brat would never leave himself open to an attack to save him.

Why should he anyway? Kankuro had never done anything for his little brother.

Kankuro clenched his jaw and prepared himself for the oncoming final blow.

It never came.

A wall of sand instead stood before him, blocking the impact.

Kankuro looked at Gaara. The boy had a fresh gash on his arm. One he's probably gotten by protecting him. He'd diverted his attention from the enemy.

"Are you okay?" Gaara muttered blocking attacks from both assailants.

Kankuro stood up and took control of Karasu once more. "I'm fine."

He was glad Gaara was his teammate. The boy wasn't such a brat after all.

_**056. More than Just Militia**_

"Hah! I win!" Kankuro exclaimed punching the air above him happily.

Temari caught up to him and bent over resting her hands on her knees. "No fair." Temari muttered in-between gasps. "I demand a rematch."

Gaara reached them third, even more out of breath than Temari. "How…is he…faster…than….both of…us…?" He breathed.

"It's my fan." Temari immediately replied. "It weighs a lot. That's why he won."

"_Please_." Kankuro chided. "I'm carrying Karasu and Kuroari."

"My fan is way heavier than your puppets. Besides, look at Gaara, his gourd has got to be heavier than the puppets!"

"No way!"

Gaara smiled slightly and slowly as his siblings bickered. This team had been formed by the Kazekage as a small army. They'd been formed to be cold, callous, cruel, and indifferent, but they weren't.

They had changed.

They _were_ a team.

And while the Kazekage wasn't there to see his plan fail, while he wasn't there to see them grow into their own persons, it still tasted sweet in his mouth and made the red-head smile. They were normal (well, _slightly_ normal), they were happy. They were indulging in stupid games like races. But most importantly, they loved each other. They cared for each other. They _were_ a team.

The _best_ team in Suna.

The previous Kazekage must've been turning in his grave.

_**057. Luckiest Jounin**_

Temari grinned, "Happy birthday, Baki." The blonde elbowed Gaara.

The sand naturally stopped her from actually hurting him, but Gaara got the message from the nice wall of sand. "…We…Temari…" He held out his hands revealing a misshapen butter crème cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' in loopy, elegant writing in lovely purple icing. "Cake." He finished rather lamely. He stared at the cake, a frown on his face, obviously feeling he'd done it wrong. He looked at Kankuro, "I said that wrong, didn't I?"

Kankuro smiled, "Nah, I've always thoughts words were overrated. 'Cake' is all anybody needs to hear on a person's birthday." He looked at Baki. "Oh, yeah. Happy birthday. Gaara wrote the words. Temari baked it and I tried to eat it when Temari wasn't looking."

Temari shoved the puppeteer in annoyance, "It was Kankuro's idea."

Baki smiled. He had to be the luckiest Jounin in all of Suna. No other shinobi he knew would've done such a thing for their sensei. He looked at the three siblings. They were many things, but he was lucky to have them as his students.

**

* * *

A/N:** I'm totally in agreement on the cake thing. 'Cake' is the most important word to hear on a person's birthday. (Although, I'll take anything sweet; cookie, brownie, chocolate bar…whatever. I'm just a **huge** choco-addict) 


	16. Crazy Sister Tendencies

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Crazy Sister Tendencies_

_**

* * *

**_

**_058. Temari -equals- Fan_**

When Temari first started training with her fan she felt as if her arms would fall. As mere days passed, the weight of the fan seemed to fade.

The fan no longer seemed like a weapon, but an extension of her body. She couldn't leave the house without the black iron strapped to her person.

Everyone in Suna also saw her and the fan connected. She was the crazy, violent girl with the heavy fan.

No one wanted to cross her.

But she didn't care for the reputation. She just really loved her fan.

_**059. Anything But Weak**_

Gaara came inside the house and sat down in a wooden chair by the kitchen table. Kankuro was shoveling food in his mouth. He could still hear Temari's grunts and furious rants from outside. "Why is she…pushing herself so much?"

Kankuro swallowed the food he'd been chewing. "See, Gaara, Temari hates to feel weak. And right now she feels weak. So she's going to push herself until she almost kills herself. Its how she deals with things."

Gaara didn't understand. "She isn't weak. She never cries, or yells in pain. She doesn't care about what people say. She can't be manipulated. She's tough." Gaara frowned. "She is anything but _weak_."

Kankuro shrugged, "She was beaten in Konoha. That kills her. It kills her the most that she was outwitted by that shadow punk."

Gaara walked over to the window and looked at his sister. Kankuro returned to eating.

She was tried. Sweat dropped from her forehead, her arms were shaking, and she was red from the heat and exhaustion. She really wasn't weak. He had never thought she was weak. Stupid and unreasonable, but never weak. Gaara opened the door and headed outside. He still didn't understand, but she was his sister and he would help her if she were to let him.

_**060. Porcupine Hair**_

Temari was examining her hair in a hand mirror while Kankuro and Gaara sat on the couch watching the TV. The blonde was seated on the floor angling the mirror this way and that so she could view her hair from most every angle she could create.

Gaara's eyes occasionally strayed from the TV to his sister in confusion. After a while, the confusion was too much to bear. "Temari…" He rasped, "Why…are you…doing…that?"

Kankuro looked at his sister. "Because she's a girl," He explained to his younger brother, "and a blonde. Its common knowledge blonde girls are nuts and obsessed with their appearance."

"Shut up, Kankuro." Temari growled. She looked at Gaara. "I was just…My hair…" Temari sighed. "Do you two think my hairdo looks okay? Or is it ridiculous?"

"You look like a porcupine." Kankuro muttered and changed the channel.

Temari was about to attack her brother when Gaara spoke, "I think your hair makes you look different….It makes you…interesting…and pretty."

Temari smiled and put the mirror down. "Thanks, Gaara."

Gaara was tempted to ask for what, but figured it was one of those acts of love he didn't really understand yet.

_**061. Kamatari**_

A small ferret sat upon Temari's shoulder. It carried a scythe and wore a strange mask. It also wore a funny little coat. Gaara peered curiously at it. He suppressed the urge to poke the creature with his sand.

It was creepy.

Gaara suspected it was feral. Although that was hard to believe since it was wearing all that funny clothing. "What is it?"

"I summoned him." Temari said proudly. "Meet Kamatari." The ferret jumped from Temari's shoulder onto his own. The creepy ferret seemed to be looking him up and down – examining him. "This is my brother Gaara, Kamatari." She said to the ferret. It just peered at him curiously.

"Can…can you get it off of me, Temari?" Gaara said slowly, watching the ferret carefully. "It's…creepy…"

"_Him_, Gaara, not it. And Kamatari is _not_ creepy. He's very cute and cool."

Gaara looked at the ferret and thought about what Kankuro constantly said. Maybe the puppeteer was on to something. If Temari thought that thing was cute she was clearly insane.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Eh, I know this is very Temari-ish, but I LOVE Temari, I just couldn't help it. :) 

Although I don't really like #58

Yay! Early Updatee


	17. Allies of the Leaf, Shinobi of the Sand

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Allies of the Leaf, Shinobi of the Sand_

_**

* * *

**_

**_062. New Mission_**

"You are to assist the ninjas of Konoha, as a request from – from the Hokage." He looked uncertainly at the passive red-head. Everyone always did. Gaara could see the man struggling. He was trying to give them a mission but was afraid of giving Gaara orders. Everybody, save for his siblings and Baki was.

"What is the situation?" Temari asked firmly, ignoring the man's fear.

The man fumbled. "I – It's unclear. One – One of the genin seems to be trying to abandon Konoha. It's believed he's being assisted by Sound ninja. We don't know how many…"

"Not that it really matters," Kankuro said coldly, "But which stupid genin is it?"

"Th-The Uchiha."

Temari nodded. "Is there anything else?"

The man shook his head.

"Let's go." Gaara rasped.

"Hai." Temari and Kankuro responded.

The man was left standing alone, the three shinobi long gone. Regardless of whether or not they were quickly becoming the strongest ninja of Suna, they were still the most terrifying people he'd met.

_**063. Trust**_

They were chasing after the Konoha ninjas who were chasing after the Uchiha Sasuke. They were a sign of proof that Suna had re-established its alliance with Konoha.

None of them minded.

They felt like they owed something to Konoha.

"They've split up." Gaara stated.

There was indeed a chakra disturbance to the right of the trail they were following. "They must have done so to let the others go on." Temari reasoned. "They could need help."

Kankuro branched off, "I'll go help this one. You two go on."

"Are you sure?" Temari asked.

"GO."

Temari and Gaara continued, letting Kankuro see about the other. He was her brother and Temari trusted him. He'd be fine. He was a really powerful shinobi.

They felt another disturbance. "I'll take this one, Gaara. You go."

Gaara analyzed her carefully before nodding and moving on. They trusted each other. Besides, they had things to prove.

_**064. Proven Herself**_

She grinned, "How was that?"

He looked shocked, baffled, even a little bit frightened. That expression quickly faded and was replaced by a lazy smile and a grunt.

She'd done well. Temari was happy with herself. _She_'d had to save the lazy shadow brat. And she had done in an incredibly short amount of time. She had a strong desire to dance around. He didn't really thank her or tell her she had done well, but the smile said it all for her. It was a _real_ smile. A grateful smile. Actions speak louder than words, anyway.

All around them lay chopped tree trunks and tree stumps. Somewhere underneath all that rubble lay Tayuya.

Temari had more than proved herself. "Well? What now?"

_**065. Leadership Skills**_

Both the boy and the dog were injured. The boy could move, but Kankuro was afraid moving would worsen the boy's injuries. Too bad he didn't know any medical jutsus. They would've come in handy. He kneeled beside the boy and contemplated his options.

"You should go ahead…" The dog-boy muttered, "Naruto and Shikamaru might need your help."

"No," Kankuro said, calmly eying the injury on the boy's stomach. "They'll be fine. Temari and Gaara went ahead to help the others. Besides, leaving someone as injured as you are here isn't an option."

The dog looked pretty bad too.

"If you're worried about your comrades you should—"

"Why would I be worried?" Kankuro interrupted crossly. "They're strong and powerful. Temari's a bitch. She'll take care of anything or anyone that pisses her off. And as for Gaara, well, you know. You're the one I'm worried about. You're bleeding a lot."

"I'm fine…It's Akamaru…"

"The dog?"

"Yeah."

Kankuro sighed. He really didn't like decision making. Waiting wouldn't be a good idea but moving the boy didn't seem too appealing either. He wasn't the leading type. That was Temari's forte. He stood up. "We need to head to Konoha. Hold on to…Akamaru. I'll carry you."

The boy appeared to want to protest, but hissed and winced, his eyes reflecting deep pain. "…Okay."

_**066. Best Course of Action**_

Gaara closed his eyes briefly. He was tired, weak, and all out of chakra. He'd be of no help if he followed after Naruto. Lee…He was weak too. They'd only hinder the blonde boy if they continued on. The only logical thing to do was retreat. Head to Konoha. Medical attention was needed anyway. He glanced at Lee. "We need to head to Konoha. We're of no use if we go any further."

"No. We – You're right, but we should help the others. The ones behind."

"No." said Gaara firmly. "The best thing to do is rush to Konoha. Ask for them to assist and retrieve the others."

"But—"

"Are you a medical nin? Do you know any medical ninjutsus?"

Lee hung his head. "No…"

Gaara stood. "Therefore our presence wouldn't help. If we hurry back we can ask for a medical crew to aid them and a few shinobis to follow after Naruto. We are of no use to anyone right now."

Lee nodded and took of his leg weights. "I'm afraid you will have to catch up to me, Gaara-san. You're right, we need to hurry, and I'm much faster."

Gaara nodded. Lee gave him a wide smile, a thumbs-up and took off running.

* * *

**A/N:** So…review? Perty Please?? I'll give you a muffin…(Maybe…if I don't eat 'em all….) ;) 


	18. After the Failed Sasuke Retrieval Missio

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_After the Failed Retrieval Mission_

* * *

_**067. Things to Do**_

"Cheh," Kankuro muttered, "What's wrong, Temari?"

The blonde looked about awkwardly. Her eyes drifted to the ground and she bit her lower lip. "I – I…need to do something."

Kankuro looked at her oddly and Gaara inclined his head in puzzlement. Kankuro sighed. "I don't suppose you'll tell me _what_ you need to do, right?"

"It's just…" Temari clucked her tongue and turned her head to the side in her usual haughty manner. "I just have to _do_ something, okay, Kankuro?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him, an irate expression on her face. "I'll catch up later. Don't bitch and whine."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. _There_ was his sister; he'd been worried for a second.

He was still curious though. He probably would have kept prodding if not for Gaara.

"Fine." The youngest boy said, his arms crossed. "Don't do anything stupid. We'll be at the hotel. Bring some food when you're done."

Temari swatted the boy with her fan. "_Baka_! Why should I bring you anything? You sound like you're giving me permission. I wasn't _asking_. I was _notifying_."

Gaara stared at her blankly. He just turned around and headed toward the hotel. "Remember, Temari, _food_."

Kankuro saw Temari grind her teeth and walk off in the opposite direction muttering angrily. "Stupid brothers. They should all just _die_…"

Kankuro smiled and followed Gaara. "Oi, Gaara."

Gaara turned his head slightly in recognition.

"Where is she going?"

"That's her business." Gaara said quietly. Gaara never asked stupid questions like 'why' or feigned innocence. Kankuro really appreciated that aspect of his brother's personality. Such tedious things were annoying.

"But you do know, right?"

"I have an idea."

Kankuro grunted.

Gaara smiled slightly. Kankuro worried too much. Temari was a big girl. She _was_ their older sister; she could take care of herself. Besides, all she was doing was heading to the hospital. To see whom, Gaara wasn't too sure. He suspected it had something to do with the shadow-nin.

"I don't like this." Kankuro grumbled.

"Oh, shut up already. She's bringing food and she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Kankuro grumbled again.

_**068. Why Should I Care?**_

She didn't know what she was planning to do as she entered the building, but she felt like she had to be there. She couldn't place the reason why, but just the fact that she was there proved to her there was something strange about the whole thing.

Temari sighed and pushed her thoughts aside. She walked through the corridors until she saw him. He was seated in the waiting room twiddling with his fingers anxiously. Temari took a deep breath, and then walked inside the room. She took a seat directly opposite of him and crossed her legs. She placed her hands on her knee and looked carefully at him. He didn't raise his eyes to meet her, but the twiddling stopped, just momentarily, then resumed again. She didn't say a word. She didn't think it would help, not at the moment anyway. She kept her lips sealed, simply watched him. He was worried. Time passed slowly, nothing greeting her but silence. The silence really didn't bother her. She'd lived in silence most of her life as a child, but now words were brimming at the tip of her tongue, urging her to speak. "There's no use in fidgeting." She said calmly. She didn't know why she cared, really. "Sacrifices are inevitable parts of missions." Sure, that probably wasn't the most comforting thing to hear, especially when his friend was in critical danger, but it's was what Temari thought best. She'd always hated being babied, though not many dared to do so to her. But every now and then some moron tried, thinking her a helpless soul in desperate need of comforting words. It always sounded so condescending, so…patronizing.

Sometimes the cold, hard, bitter truth needed to be said. Temari believed in being honest. Nothing else was needed; the only thing that fancy and sweet frilly words did was obscure the true message. "You received emotional training, didn't you?"

"Training is different from actual combat." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I knew what missions would consist of, and I thought I understood what the world of shinobi was like." Temari said nothing. He was really wrestling with himself. He was incredibly upset. "This was the first time I was made the team captain for a mission, and now I understand…I'm not cut out to be a shinobi."

His words were clear, simple, and precise. They were thought out and deep. She was a bit disappointed and just a little surprised. He was planning to give up again. "Unexpected fragility…Men are strange…"

He stood. "I shouldn't have been team captain this time. All I did was put my trust in everyone else. I was too naïve. I didn't have enough strength." He clenched his fist. "It's all my fault."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she heard a different response than what he said in his speech. "Are you afraid of being hurt?"

Shikamaru didn't reply. He shoved his hands in his pockets, eyes trained on the floor and walked toward the hallway.

Temari didn't move. The same question from before flitted through her mind.

Why did she care? He was just some random ninja. Why did she care?

_**069. Because When It Comes Down to it: It Doesn't Matter**_

He was crying. Nara Shikamaru was crying. It should have made her roll her eyes in annoyance or make her feel peeved, but the scene didn't.

It was such a…soft moment…and she…

Temari closed her eyes for a second. He'd learned a lesson, she reasoned. This would make him a better person in the future. He's changing. That's why she felt so…strange at that moment.

Temari inwardly sighed. She couldn't figure it out. She knew this moment would mean something to him in the future. She knew… But she didn't know why she felt that this moment would hold some importance for her as well. She didn't know why she felt like she did.

She felt…empathy.

For Nara Shikamaru.

She just didn't understand why.

She studied him. Maybe it didn't matter. She was here for some reason and he was going through an important moment. Maybe, in the course of it all…it didn't really matter why.

_**070. Hyperactive Midgets with Kunai**_

Temari rolled her eyes, "And here I though you hated bratty little kids."

Kankuro shrugged. "They're not so bad. They're just hyperactive midgets with kunai."

Temari laughed.

"What?"

"'Hyperactive midgets with kunai'?" She asked choking back another laugh.

"Cheh. They're better than you when you were a kid."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You were a psychotic, blonde, overemotional, _murderous_ midget."

Temari laughed again. "Watch it, Kankuro. Keep talking so jovial about those 'midgets' and you'll end up a teacher."

He snorted. "Yeah right."

Temari laughed again.

_**071. Joys of Teaching**_

A strange girl with two ponytails and goggles looked up at her. Moegi, they called her. Temari took the shuriken from the girl's hand. "You're holding it wrong. If you hold it like that your aim won't be any good and worst case scenario, you'll get hurt." She held the shuriken carefully before the girl. "You should hold it like this, see?" Temari threw the shuriken at the target.

"Bull's eye!" Moegi exclaimed.

Temari handed the girl another shuriken. "Try now."

The small girl attempted it again. Her aim still wasn't very good, but she was holding it correctly. "Better, but you need to work on your aim. Come on, let's try that again." Temari smiled. Teaching wasn't too bad. She wouldn't devote herself to it, but it was nice. She glanced up and noticed Shikamaru looking at her. "_Humph_!" She said haughtily, with a smile on her face.

_**072. What's Up With That?**_

"So…Temari," Kankuro began carefully as they walked back to Suna. "Why'd you call that shadow ninja a crybaby?" Kankuro shoved his hands further in his pockets and gave his sister a teasing smile.

"Cheh." Temari muttered giving him a pointed look. "Like it's any of your business."

Kankuro shrugged, "Seemed awfully friendly is all."

"Whatever."

Kankuro grinned, a theory beginning to grow in his head. "Ok, sis."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay…very Temari-centric…And Shika/Tema hints…Aw, well. I just couldn't resist. 


	19. Jounin Status

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Jounin Status_

_**

* * *

**_

_**073. Am I Asking Too Much?**_

She was disappointed. At the very least. She was officially a Jounin and it was like no one cared. When she told her brothers, their reactions were…less enthusiastic than she'd expected.

"Baki told me." Gaara had said.

"Okay." Kankuro had grumbled, not even looking up from his newest puppet.

It was…unsettling. It was like they had expected it; so her achieving the rank wasn't a matter of importance. Temari herself had known she would do it. How could she _not_ become Jounin? But the fact that no one had congratulated her, not even a little bit, upset her. She was never one for fancy words or encouragement, but…all she wanted was one word. One word would suffice.

'Congratulations'.

Was that too much to ask?

_**074. Are you Happy?**_

Kankuro leaned against the kitchen counter and watched his sister chop vegetables. "Turns out I made Jounin."

Temari paused and grinned. She hugged him enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kankuro squirmed out of the embrace. "Too much love, sis."

Temari rolled her eyes. "You are so weird."

She always made a big deal out of everything. She always did everything for _them_. For him and for Gaara. He sometimes worried if she ever did anything of herself. "Hey, Temari?"

She was chopping again, "Yeah?"

"Are you…happy?"

"What makes you think otherwise? I'm fine." She smiled. "You worry too much." She paused and turned to look at him. "You're okay, right?" She was worried.

"I'm good. Just worried about you, Tem."

"You don't need to. I'm a 'bitch', remember?"

He smiled. "Do you want to go out to eat instead? So you don't have to cook?"

"You tell me. How do _you_ want to celebrate?"

_**075. More Like Them**_

The house was a complete mess. Kankuro contemplated cleaning it, but decided against it. He wasn't in a good enough mood to do something he didn't like to do. In fact he was in a terrible mood.

Kankuro didn't regret becoming Jounin. He was proud. But on those few occasions that he failed a mission he was filled with deep disgust. In all honesty he considered himself the weakest of his siblings; even though Temari assured him constantly _she_ was the weakest.

That wasn't true.

Being the weakest didn't really bother him; because even though he felt that he was the weakest of the three he was still very strong. Yet…when he failed a mission, he sometimes wished he were stronger. Wished he were more like his siblings.

_**076. My Congrats**_

"Tsunade tells me you made Jounin." Shikamaru said suddenly, his eyes focused on the clouds. "Congratulations. I figured a loud, bossy woman like you would make it."

She smirked, "Do you always insult someone when congratulating them?"

"Insult?" He looked at her. "It's the truth. You're a loud and bossy woman."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You've no idea how to talk to women."

"Meh."

Temari smiled. The long anticipated congratulations. Not from whom she expected it, but she was glad for the recognition nonetheless. "Well?" She demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be escorting me to someone? Just like a man to spend the whole day talking nonsense."

"I'm going, I'm going." He muttered. "Troublesome woman."

* * *

**A/N:** …No comment. 


	20. To Become the Kazekage

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_To Become the Kazekage…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**077. Candidates for the Title**_

"What about Gaara?" Temari blinked and drew her hand up to her lips instinctively. Did she really just say that? Did she really just suggest her youngest brother?

"_Him_?" The eldest council member asked, incredulous. "He—He's…a monster."

"He wouldn't hesitate to kill us all!" Another member added.

"He's a psychotic maniac! That is the worse suggestion anyone could possibly make!" Yet another member exclaimed.

Temari's fists shook as they continued with their hysterical rants about Gaara. Why did they still think that way about Gaara? He'd changed! Careful to keep her voice from rising Temari opened her mouth to speak. "Shut…up…" She was angry. Council or not, what did they know? What right did _they_ have? She always had trouble controlling her temper, but she _could_ keep from yelling insanely at them. At least she could do that. "He's not like that." Her voice was shaking dangerously. "He's not who you think.'

"He's exactly what we think! He's a mon—"

"He is NOT." Temari still hadn't yelled. She was proud of that fact. "Who would know what he is better than me? I _live_ with him. He is the _best_ one for the job and if you would get over your irrational fears—"

"That is ridicu—"

"At least consider it!"

"Temari-san, we value your input very much, but even considering him is out of the question."

Temari was about to retort when Baki spoke calmly. "We should," Baki said, speaking for the first time that meeting, "at least consider it."

Temari harrumphed and crossed her arms. She was very close to yelling, very close to insulting, and very close to unfurling her fan and smacking some sense into the members. The council members grumbled their disapproval. Baki spoke again, "You all have noticed, lately, he's been more controlled, less sporadic. He may have changed."

Baki still believed Gaara was slightly dangerous and unpredictable, but he wasn't as bad as the rest. Murmurs of 'I doubt it' rang around the room.

The more Temari thought about it, the more certain she was that he was the perfect person for the job. Dammit, her little brother was perfect for it. He was _destined_ to be the damned Kazekage.

By the end of the meeting Temari had decided Gaara deserved the job. And she would fight tooth and nail to get it for him. Convincing the council members though, would be the hard part.

_**078. Personal Mission**_

Kankuro wasn't like Temari. He wasn't getting furious and annoyed at the council's reluctance. He understood. They didn't even trust Gaara; it was hard just to conceive the idea of making him Kazekage. It was always hard to believe people could change, especially one harboring a demon.

He agreed with Temari — Gaara was right for the job. He was the only one fit for it. But he understood why most council members reacted the way they did; so he didn't get angry. He just got frustrated, because they could _not_ deny his brother this. Gaara wasn't even aware he was a candidate yet, but the title was still his. Kankuro wouldn't let them keep it from him. Kankuro closed his eyes. Gaara deserved it – _needed_ it. He would _make_ the council see reason if it was the last thing he did.

_**079. Tell Me What's Going On**_

"Temari, Gaara said slowly, "Something's bothering you…What?" Temari bit her lip and turned to the side avoiding Gaara's gaze. Gaara glanced at Kankuro. "Kankuro?" The puppeteer chuckled nervously and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit, "What, happened at the council meeting?"

Kankuro and Temari locked eyes briefly. Mutual understanding was evident. "Nothing…yet, Gaara." Temari muttered softly.

"The meetings…" Kankuro explained lightly, "There's lots of discussion going on…and…Temari and I…we don't agree…but…"

"Nothing's decided yet." Temari finished firmly. "And I refuse to give up."

"_We_," Kankuro corrected, "refuse to give up."

Gaara looked at them in confusion and resignation, "You two aren't going to tell me what the issue you were arguing with the council about is, are you?"

"No." Temari stated.

"Not yet, anyway." The puppeteer clarified.

Gaara inclined his head. "Okay."

_**080. Reassurance in Unlikely Places**_

Shikamaru was in Suna on a political mission. Temari wasn't clear on the exact details of it, just that the Konoha ninja dubbed the mission 'troublesome'. Not that that really mattered. The shadow-nin called everything troublesome. She was escorting him to the gate. The council members had given her the task because they were tired of her promoting Gaara for the Kazekage. Sure, she tended to voice her opinions rather loudly and bluntly, but dancing around the subject wouldn't make them see the truth any faster.

Temari grumbled in annoyance. How dare they try to busy her?! Nothing would shut her up. _Nothing_. They cold send her on D-rank missions for the rest of her life; she would NEVER shut up about Gaara being perfect for the Kazekage job.

"Cheh, Temari," The boy said lazily, giving her a speculative look, "you don't need to accompany me. I can tell you have more pressing things to do. You can just tell the members you did it. I won't say otherwise."

"It's my duty to accompany you." Temari muttered bitterly. "Unlike you, I know the meaning of duty."

Shikamaru looked at the sky as they walked. After a long stretch of silence he spoke. "Whatever it is…you'll accomplish it." Temari's eyes softened slightly and she could feel some of her anger ebbing away. "Hastily, loudly, and impatiently, but you'll accomplish it. You always do."

Temari clucked her tongue. "Of course I will. Like I _need_ your reassurance."

Despite her response, she was glad for his words. She's been worrying lately that she might fail; that her mission to make Gaara Kazekage would end up in flames. Even with Kankuro helping, accomplishing such a feat was difficult.

"Troublesome woman."

"Crybaby."

"Cheh."

Temari smiled. The first genuine one she'd displayed in awhile. All the meetings had left her haggard, angry, and irate. "What?" She teased, "Words to 'troublesome' for you?"

"Why bother when you speak enough for a whole village?"

She laughed. "Baka."

He grumbled unintelligibly.

Temari smiled, her mood lifting considerably. She needed this; somehow he had made her feel better. Temari briefly considered telling him what was bothering her but decided again it. This wasn't his fight. "Have a safe trip." She said simply as the stood before the entrance.

"Could be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Temari laughed. They boy started walking off. "Shikamaru?" He turned slightly; his hands slumped in his pockets. "Thanks." She fumbled with her sleeve. "For what you said." Shikamaru just smiled and continued off.

* * *

**A/N:** Mm…Again I've got nothing to say. I may update the next chapter on Thursday or Wednesday if I'm in a good enough mood…

And off topic, anybody know any really good Shikamaru fics to suggest to me?


	21. The Kazekage Decision

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_The Kazekage Decision_

_**

* * *

**_

_**081. And the Kazekage Is…**_

"They've made their decision." A skinny shinobi told him. "They should be coming out soon."

Kankuro stopped pacing. Temari'd been out on a mission that past three days. The most _important_ days. The council had sent her off on a pretext. They just didn't want her promoting Gaara on the most important days. A few of the members had begun to seriously consider him, so they sent her off. Kankuro had taken up her place as the avid Gaara publicist. He'd refused every mission they pushed at him. Unlike Temari he had no qualms about refusing missions. Temari was all about duty, he could care less. So, he stayed in Suna, attending every meeting and spending all his free time trying to convince the others Gaara was right for the job.

He took Temari's place. Temari had fought the most strongly for Gaara during all the talks. The blonde girl hadn't slept in a week. She hadn't had a life since the talks began. He almost felt guilty. He hadn't devoted himself as much, at least not until Temari was unable to do so.

Now that council had made their decisions. Regardless of what he'd done and hadn't done, it was over.

Everyone would know who the Kazekage was to be after today.

Kankuro clenched his fists in anxiety.

_Please let it be Gaara._

The council members stepped out of the room. He resisted the urge to yell out and demand their final decision.

"You can relax, Kankuro-san. We've decided. The next Kazekage will be…Sabakuno Gaara."

Kankuro grinned. _They'd actually done it!_

_**082. Happy Dance**_

Temari stopped before him, breath hazard and her hair a complete mess. Her fan dug into the loose sand and she leaned on it in exhaustion. She had few bruises and scratches on her arm. "Well!" she demanded.

"Tem, your arm…" Kankuro murmured, looking at her minor injuries.

Temari waved her hand impatiently. "It's nothing. Now, _what happene_d?"

Kankuro grinned. He held his breath waiting for the little patience Temari had to snap.

"Kankuro!" She reprimanded him.

"We did it. He's going to become the Kazekage."

Temari grinned widely. "YES!" The usually angry blonde jumped up and down happily, before she managed to control herself. "Oww." She complained quietly, and then directed her attention back to Kankuro. "Does he know?" She breathed out quickly.

"I was just about to go tell him, but now that you're here, I think you should."

Temari shook her head firmly, "No. You should tell him."

"But you're the one who's worked day and night to make sure this would happen."

Temari smiled. "Hey, who's the oldest? Trust me, _you_ should tell him." A distant look came into her eyes. "I think it would mean more to him that way. Brother thing, eh?" She smiled and gestured to her injured arm. "Besides, I need to make sure these aren't infected."

"Alright, Temari." Kankuro smiled.

_**083. Delivering the News**_

Gaara blinked. "…Kazekage…?"

Kankuro scratched the back of his head, a large grin on his face. "It was mostly Temari's doing. You know how she gets when she fights for something. I helped out, but she was the mastermind."

"Kazekage…_me_…"

The grin was still evident on the puppeteer's face.

"They really think…"

"It won't be easy, but…" He shrugged. "A lot of people still fear you, but…Temari and I believe in you."

A small smile crept on the red-head's face. "Kazekage. _I'm_ Kazekage."

_**084. Confessions of a Psychotic Sister**_

Temari giggled as Gaara and Kankuro walked into the room. Kankuro mussed his hair self-consciously. "What?" He asked irritably.

Temari snickered and walked up to the pair stopping right before them. She giggled again.

Gaara frowned. "Are you okay, Temari?"

Temari placed her index finger on the tip of Gaara's nose.

Gaara looked quizzically at her finger. His eyes drew together giving him the appearance of cross-eyed chipmunk. "Temari…?"

She giggled again and pressed on his nose. "You look so _cute_ in your little Kazekage robes!"

Gaara looked confused. He glanced at his brother, "Is she okay?"

Kankuro shrugged. "We've been through this: she's just nuts."

"And _you_," Temari cooed at Kankuro, still giggling, "look cute too, without that stupid hat and paint."

"Oh, shut up, Temari. I'm only dressed like this because I was threatened by you _and_ Baki."

Temari snickered again and wrapped her arms around a befuddled Gaara abruptly and squeezed him. She let go and looked at her youngest brother. "You look so _cute_!"

"I keep telling you she's insane." Kankuro muttered under his breath to the red-head.

Temari giggled. "Well, let's go little brothers. We have a Kazekage induction ceremony to attend."

_**085. A New Chapter**_

Gaara stood on the roof of the Kazekage building and stared at the village. A few people were still walking around, even though it was late at night. He examined the hat in his hand. This was _his_ village. These were _his_ people. He smiled softly and closed his eyes briefly. He felt happy. He owed Naruto. He owed Kankuro. And he owed Temari. He was the Kazekage and he would protect his village with his life.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Umm...Confession: Temari's reaction would probably extremlely parallel what mine would be if something of the sort every happened to my little brother. Of course my brother would roll his eyes call me weird and blush slightly.


	22. Temari's Mad Skills

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Temari's Mad Skills_

* * *

_**086. Guilting Gaara**_

"Eat it!"

"No."

Temari swatted him with her fan, or attempted to, the wall of sand effectively blocked her attempts. "Gaara," She said crossly, "they're good for you. Eat it."

Gaara crossed his arms. "It looks disgusting."

"Kankuro's eating it. _I'm_ eating it."

"Kankuro will eat anything and you are slightly insane."

Temari swatted Kankuro with her fan.

"Ow!" The puppeteer mumbled through a mouthful of food. "What did I do? I'm eating it!"

"You're influencing him! He's starting to sound like you! Always calling me crazy. It's your fault he won't eat his vegetables, anyway! _You're_ always complaining!"

Kankuro merely grumbled, deciding arguing with Temari during dinnertime could jeopardize his chances of getting dessert. Temari was _really_ good at baking.

"Gaara!" She complained.

"I refuse to eat it." He stated stubbornly. "You can't make me."

Temari sighed and slipped into her chair. "Fine. Do what you want. I can't force you." Temari poked at the food on her plate glumly.

Gaara sighed irritably. He _hated_ this. He still wasn't sure how it worked, but it _did_, and Temari exploited it shamelessly.

"I was just trying to care for you, keep you healthy…Not that I have any right, after what I've done or haven't done in the past, but you two are the only family I've ever had." Temari sighed. "I should…I'm only a bother…"

Gaara turned away staring pointedly at the wall. She was doing _it_. Her stupid eyes were getting all watery.

Temari's voice wavered. "I should know better than…to try to care."

Gaara's eyes slid toward his sister on impulse.

_Dammit_!

There it was, a little drop of water sliding down her face.

Kankuro repeatedly told him that she was merely guilting him, that she wasn't really crying. That it was all an act put on to coerce him to do things. He believed Kankuro was telling him the truth, but that didn't change the fact that he still felt compelled to do something to please her. To remove the fake tears. It didn't change the fact that her tactic worked.

He glared at the green food and plopped one of it in his mouth. He swallowed it down with difficulty. It was as disgusting as he'd anticipated and he still had plenty more green things on his plate.

A small smirk was evident on Temari's face. He chewed down another green vegetable. He had to admit Temari was cunning. She'd found an excellent tactic to convince him every time, one that worked almost all the time on Kankuro as well. He could see right through it, but couldn't help falling into it.

Kankuro grinned at him from his seat.

Gaara grimaced. This stuff really _was_ gross.

_**087. Political Etiquette**_

"Okay," Temari said carefully, "let's run by this again. What will you do if a feudal lord calls you an incompetent moron and your village pathetic ruins?"

Gaara stared at her impassively, "Squish—"

"No!" Temari exclaimed. "No squishing!"

The puppeteer who'd been lying on the floor lazily sat up at Temari's rejection of the squishing idea. "Maybe just _a little_ bit of squishing, Temari. It's no fun if there's no squishing involved." Kankuro joked.

"Stop encouraging this behavior! It's hard enough to teach the right behavior without your stupid comments. We need to work on how Gaara deals with political relations!"

"Alright," He muttered. "_Forgive me,_ princess." Kankuro said sarcastically. "_This_ is why you're no fun, Temari."

Temari glowered. "Don't call me Princess."

Gaara sighed. "Let me just…clarify the meaning of this." The redhead said slowly. "I…have to be…nice…no matter what other people tell me."

"More or less. You have to be polite." Temari explained. "Not necessarily nice. Unless of course, the person is attacking the village; then—"

"Squishing is no longer forbidden, but required." Kankuro finished for her.

Temari glared at Kankuro. "Okay, Gaara, let's run by the points again." Kankuro groaned. Gaara sighed. Gaara loved his sister and he was infinitely glad she was trying to teach him the finer points of political etiquette, but all these words were irritating. It would be just so easy to squish whoever insulted his village, but something like that could spark war according to his siblings. And war wasn't a good thing. He didn't even _know_ how Temari knew about political etiquette. Not too long ago, Temari was all about yelling and insults and suddenly she became quite different.

She still yelled quite often and insulted others like crazy, but she could turn it off. She could shut off her brash actions. In front of important people and strangers she was polite, eloquent, and very persuasive. It still startled him, but he wanted to learn how to do that. He'd _seen_ the way she used it and it worked _magnificently_.

"So?" She prodded. "What have we learned so far?"

"No squishing. No threatening. No insulting. No showing any emotions unless it's the one they want to see. No attacking. And no pretending they don't exist." He recited.

"Good." She smiled. "We're getting somewhere now."

_**088. Settling a Squabble**_

It was the most ridiculous scene Temari had ever laid eyes on.

Gaara and Kankuro were fighting over a plate of food, when there was plenty more food to go around.

Gaara's sand was wrapped around the plate pulling it toward the redhead while Kankuro's chakra stings were pulling at the plate so he could get it.

"Would you both quit?!" She exclaimed. "There's plenty of food!"

"But I want this one!" Kankuro whined pulling at the plate.

"Temari!" Gaara grunted, and spoke to Temari in an incredibly spoiled voice, "Tell him this one's mine!"

Kankuro pulled at the plate. "No fair. No bringing in Temari with your spoiled-baby voice."

"Mine!" Gaara pulled.

Temari rolled her eyes. "You used to be the mature one, Gaara: what happened?" Neither boy paid her any attention; they merely continued fighting over the plate. "That's it!" She exclaimed angrily, "Both of you, LET GO!" Gaara's sand retreated and Kankuro severed the chakra strings. Temari picked up the famed plate and placed it on the spot before her seat and began eating it. "You two brats can have one of the other two plates." She said firmly.

Gaara glowered. Kankuro crossed his arms. "Fine." They grumbled simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah…my little brother and my two cousins (I call them my "adopted brothers" because they spend so much time at OUR house) are little idiots too. The last drabble in this chapter was totally inspired by them. They've fought over EXACTLY the same plates of foods and other objects…bunch of random nonsense. Once they fought over a paper. 

Yes, they are _that_ lame.

When I gave them a paper that was EXACTLY the same they insisted it was different and wanted the other one. Weirdos. They're 13-14-15; you'd figure they'd grow up by now, but noooo. I love them anyway, and every time they do that I take away the source of their fighting…mostly cuz I'm evil and like taunting them…But sometimes cuz they get on my nerves and I want them to shut up.

I mean seriously, a piece of paper?


	23. Culinary Skills

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Culinary Skills_

_**

* * *

**_

_**089. Burnt 'Toast'**_

Temari stared at the charred bundle before her. She put her hand on her hips and sighed in annoyance.

Gaara's eyes were slanted in confusion. "How did you manage to burn _toast_? I thought that was impossible. You said so yourself."

"It wasn't _just_ toast." Temari threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "And anyway, cooking is harder than you think. I'd like to see you try."

Gaara blinked. "Okay."

Temari stared at him. "Okay what?"

"I'll try."

"Seriously?"

_**090. Happy Birthday…**_**Cupcakes**

Gaara was covered in chocolate batter and white flour. Kankuro was covered in black soot and smelled burnt. Temari stood before them shock evident on her face.

Gaara and Kankuro examined the results of their labor.

The stove was…broken. Charred to bits. A mound of black, crumbly _something_ sat on a white plate on the table. Flour, chocolate bits, sugar, butter, and eggs were splayed all over the counters and floor.

"Happy birthday, Temari." Gaara said

Kankuro shuffled his feet. "Happy birthday, Tem." He motioned to the black mound. "We tried to bake cupcakes. It … didn't turn out so well."

Gaara crossed his arms. "It was the stupid oven's fault." He pouted, "No wonder you can't cook very well."

Temari blinked. "Thanks. For trying, I mean." She smiled, the shock seeming to fade, "It was a sweet idea." She paused, "But, as sweet as it was, I'm not eating that."

_**091. Can't Cook Worth a Damn**_

Kankuro glared angrily at the pan before him. Temari was off on a mission in Konoha and Gaara was busy with Kazekage business. Which left him alone to cook dinner. Out of all of his siblings, _he_ was still the only one who couldn't cook. Temari had actually grown to become a fantastic cook after such a long duration of making meals for the three of them. And Gaara had previously asked Temari to teach him a while back. The redhead had actually learned to be a decent cook.

Kankuro on the other hand…

The contents of the pan before him were burned to bits and he highly suspected that even _if_ it wasn't burned, it would _still_ be inedible. He turned off the oven.

That was it.

He was going out to eat. Cooking sucked

* * *

**A/N:** I can bake! I've never really tried cooking things other than eggs, spaghetti, and hamburger helper stuffs, so…. Ok, well not true, I can also 'cook' those meals that you defrost in the oven or microwave.

I suppose I could try other meals, but that would require effort on my part and…learning. And … yeah.

Wow. This is my shortest one yet.


	24. Losing Grip

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Losing Grip_

* * *

_**092. Control**_

Temari had to be in control.

Gaara knew that. Kankuro knew that. Even Baki knew that. But Temari didn't know that. Temari was oblivious to her pervasive need. When she felt control slip from her fingers, she broke down. Not immediately, of course, Temari was too strong and proud for that. She would break down later, once inside the house. She would start to sew. She'd sew every torn cloth in the house and when that was over she'd move on to just sticking a threaded needle through any cloth, regardless of its condition. She'd cut things up just so she could sew them up again. Something about stabbing cloth with a slender instrument relaxed her. This routine would last her hours, and everyone knew better than to interrupt her. Temari had to be in control, and this routine helped her regain the control. Everyone but Temari herself seemed to realize this.

_**093. Greatest Fear**_

Sometimes fear overtakes Gaara. Sometimes when Temari smiles at him he thinks he can see Yashamaru's eyes smiling at him. Sometimes when Kankuro talks he thinks he can see Yashamaru's hands gesturing. Sometimes he thinks – he's afraid they're just like Yashamaru and he cowers away. He gets angry and mean. But Kankuro halts the process in a manner neither he nor Temari ever really expect. Kankuro inclines his head and looks at Gaara thoughtfully. "We aren't Yashamaru, Gaara." He says softly. "We won't betray you." Then in a softer voice he adds, "We really _do_ love you." Sometimes the fear leaves when his brother says this to him and sometimes he just hopes it's really true.

_**094. More Than Just a Human Vessel**_

Gaara looked outside the window. Shukaku whispered things in his head. It was a full moon; he was louder and angrier than usual. Gaara lifted his hands to his head and cradled it. Shukaku was desperate.

His head throbbed insanely and Shukaku kept speaking rapidly. Begging. Coercing. Manipulating.

The demon didn't halt for a second. He just kept talking and talking.

Gaara cringed. The redhead looked outside the window again. He took a deep breath and tired to push it all away.

The more he deprived the Shukaku the easier it was to control him, but it just made night of the full moon harder to deal with. The level of difficulty didn't particularly matter to him; he would deal with the Shukaku no matter what, because he had a responsibility. He was not the Shukaku's human vessel. He was his own person. And he, Gaara, was the Kazekage. He had a village to protect. And he would protect it from everything, including the murderous monster living inside him.

The Shukaku did not control him anymore.

He would never let it do so again.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww...I'm almost finished. I think I've got...about two chapters left. How sad. 


	25. Because We're Siblings

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_Because We're Siblings_

* * *

_**095. After the Attack on Konoha By the Sound and Sand…**_

Kankuro sighed, "Tem, you need to see a medic about your ribs."

Temari shook her head violently, "Suna only has so many medics.

Baki is hurt. And so are many other Suna shinobis because of that _stupid_ war we ignited with Konoha. If I go complain and ask for treatment, the medics are going to leave someone else unattended." Temari looked him square in the eye, "They'll leave Gaara unattended. I don't want him hurt." Temari winced, "My injury can wait. It's only minor."

Kankuro ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He wasn't wearing his hood. "Temari—"

"Kankuro, please," Temari pleaded, "He's our little brother. You _know_ they won't hesitate to let him suffer."

"Lay down, Temari, and don't move an inch." Kankuro moved from the couch and helped her lie down. "I'm gonna check on Gaara, alright?"

"Thanks, Kankuro." Temari muttered. "For keeping it quiet."

"Well, you have a point, and he _is_ our little brother."

Temari just smiled.

"Remember, don't move."

_**096. The Fucking Crazy Relationship of Siblings**_

Kankuro and Temari had a strange relationship.

Or so Gaara believed.

Kankuro insulted Temari even though he knew it would only piss off the blonde female; and a pissed off Temari was a very frightening thing. Temari would hit Kankuro with her fan and he would yell – loudly, even though this would only result in more insults and complaints between the two. Then it would be as if nothing had happened.

Kankuro would console Temari when she was feeling upset with herself. He would say nice things with an insult hidden in there. But Temari never hit him or yell at these times. She would smile and softly whisper 'baka'.

Temari would wrap her arms around Kankuro when he was feeling particularly angry. Then she'd swat him with her fan gently, to where it wouldn't hurt the puppeteer. Kankuro would then roll his eyes and call her bipolar.

They had a really strange relationship, he thought.

He didn't understand the meaning of the whole thing, but he was being accepted into the strange rituals of yelling, insults and fan swats. Of hugs, compliments, and utter irrationality.

Temari attacked him with her fan almost daily and Kankuro called him a raccoon; on odd days Temari would wrap her arms around him and kiss him kindly on the cheek and Kankuro would grumble something really nice.

They had a strange relationship indeed.

_**097. When Squishing Isn't Appealing Anymore**_

Gaara wanted to become stronger. He swirled sand before his feet. Naruto fought for hose he cared for. He was strong for hose he loved.

Gaara wanted to be acknowledged, he wanted…something. His purpose in life was changing. Temari kept reminding him he wasn't a monster, and Kankuro did the same.

He wanted to be more like Naruto.

Although he wasn't sure who he was to protect. Who cared for him? Who loved him? Who did he care for?

"Gaara," Temari called, slightly annoyed from somewhere below him. "Come on inside. Eat some dinner."

He was on the roof collecting his thoughts. He descended down and halted before Temari who was standing in the doorway, "I don't want to eat."

She frowned, a strange expression on her face. He didn't understand it. It was very soft, almost … concerned. But Temari wouldn't be concerned about him…right? "Don't be stupid, you have to eat or you'll get weak." Her tone was annoyed and bossy. "I don't want you getting hurt. Now, get inside and eat something. You haven't eaten all day!"

Gaara opened his mouth to protest when Kankuro stuck his head out the kitchen window. "Yeah, come on, Gaara. It's actually _good_ for once."

Temari stamped over to the window. "_For once_! It's always good!" She exclaimed indignantly.

Kankuro snorted. "So says the psychopathic female."

"SHUT UP!" She screeched, irate, at Kankuro. "Gaara," she addressed him again, "go eat."

"She has a point, _for once._ Come eat." Kankuro grumbled from inside the house.

Gaara sighed, "I could squish you both."

There was no sign of fear in Temari's eyes. "Temari first!" Kankuro joked from inside.

Temari smiled softly. "But you won't."

Gaara looked to the side in irritation. He could squish them easily. It would be so simple and they wouldn't be able to bother him again. But he didn't _want_ to squish them. The Shukaku demanded he squish them for their insolence but he didn't _want_ to.

"Now go eat before I get violent." Temari threatened

He sighed and trudged inside. Somewhere along the line they'd stopped fearing him.

It was…strange to hear Temari order him around and Kankuro joke so easily toward him.

He wanted to become stronger. Like Naruto. He dint have that many people to protect. He didn't have that many he cared for and cared for him. But he did have two. Two he cared for. Two was enough. He didn't want them hurt. He would protect them, as strange and annoying as they were.

_**098. I Lie To Shut You Up. **_

"Temari wanted me to see if everything was okay. You've been bombarded in here for a really long time. Is everything…fine?"

Gaara looked up from his desk. "Yes, I've just…paperwork."

Kankuro looked at the stack of papers before his brother. He pulled a chair up to the desk and took half the papers. "Let me help."

"No. It's fine. You should go eat dinner."

Kankuro picked up the first paper, "Not hungry."

Gaara glared at him, "You lie."

"Of course I'm lying. When am I ever _not_ hungry? But that doesn't change anything. I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

"Why?" Gaara questioned. "Why would you skip dinner to help me?"

Kankuro shrugged. "You're my brother. That's the only reason I need."


	26. IN Love

**Wind of Truth & Sands of Change**

_In Love_

* * *

_**099. When She's Happier**_

"Kankuro, can I ask you a question? Gaara asked.

Kankuro put down his puppet. He looked up at his brother. "What is it?"

"It's…Temari…and…" Gaara frowned, unsure of how to say it. "She's always…happier when she's with that ninja. Why?"

Gaara didn't need to say what ninja. He knew. He'd noticed it too. Temari was always happier around him. When she was around Nara Shikamaru. Kankuro sighed. "She…It's…I'm not really sure."

"But you have a theory?"

"Yeah."

Gaara blinked. "And?"

"She may…I believe…She could…"

"Come out with it already."

"I think she's in love with him. But I don't think she knows it yet."

"…_In_ love?"

"Yeah, the kind of love where you eventually want to get married."

"Hmm." Gaara studied the inside of their house carefully, "She's not getting married anytime soon, is she?"

Kankuro frowned. "Not that I know of, why?"

Gaara shrugged. He didn't want her to get married and move out anytime soon, that would mean _he_ would have to start cleaning.

Plus…he would really miss her.

_**100. The Answer to Her Question**_

Temari gazed at the fluffy clouds above her. They still didn't hold a candle to stars. The night sky was much more beautiful and serene. She lay on her back, a light breeze brushing by every now and then. The grass tickled at her exposed skin. It really was a nice day. She glanced at the person next to her. His dark eyes were practically smiling and they were focused with an intent, desirable gaze.

Temari blushed furiously. He always looked at the sky that way. Always. The thing that was different this time that made her blush was that he was looking at _her_ that way. "Baka." She muttered loudly, the blush still on her face. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"What I see every time I look up at the sky."

"Baka," She accused, "You aren't even looking at the sky." The blush had abated.

"I know. I'm looking at something better."

She blushed furiously once more and looked away, focusing on a passing cloud. He was lazy and uncaring and an incredible genius. He would rather watch clouds than do even the slightest amount of work. He was everything she wasn't.

This didn't make any sense.

She asked herself the question she'd asked so many times before. _Why did she care?_

Temari's eyes widened in shock as she felt his fingers intertwine in hers; she turned to look at him. He was looking at the sky. Blushing.

She felt yet another small blush spread across her cheeks. She squeezed his hand lightly. "Crybaby." She whispered.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered back.

Temari smiled. Maybe she cared because…She loved him.

She wanted to laugh; Shikamaru was most certainly NOT an ambitious man. Quite the opposite, in fact. And she liked it that way.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ta-da! Finite! Looks like I'm done. So sad. I was growing fond of these little drabbles. -sniff, sniff- I'm tempted, (somewhat) to do a sort of sequel...Just because I had fun writing these...Alas, I must stop making up reasons to keep writing these. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
